Harry or Me?
by AiraJane
Summary: Hermione is caught between the other two men in her life. she needs to decide between the two of them and the two boys... well... they're willing to do anything just to get her attention. please read and review. thanks :)
1. It All Begun

Disclaimer: I do not anybody in the Harry Potter series. Very, very sad and poor me. 

Harry or Me?

Chapter One – It All Began

_She's always like that these past few days. It's like she is always on a trance. Thinking about other things, she doesn't usually spend time to think about_. Crookshanks knew that his human always read, and read, and read. Just endless reading but this week she's being terrible. It's not that she hurts him. _No, his human really loved him so much but she often forgets to feed him on time_. Now, that is not he is used to. He always eats on time and frequently, they walk out in the castle lawn when the sun is shining brightly.

Today is such a good day for a fresh morning walk. The sun is not too hot and the air is not too cold, just right. _How I wish my human would take me out for a walk._ It's not he can't walk around the school alone, he just want to be with her.

Crookshanks got up from his usual place in the Gryffindor Common Room and lazily walk towards Hermione. If his human won't take him out, he will take her out. As he continued pacing along the room, he saw Harry walk towards Hermione. Of course, Harry got to Hermione first before Crookshanks did.

"H-Harry!" Hermione greeted her friend in a quivering voice. She stood up immediately knocking the ink bottle in the table. "Oh…" Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and cleared the mess. Harry was just watching his friend intently.

Hermione looked up Harry and smile weakly. "Sorry for the mess."

Harry nodded and smiled. "It's okay. I also do that, you know."

Hermione quickly nodded and picked up her books. "You want to use the table? I'm done, you can use it. Or, are you looking for Ron? I think, he's with Dean and Seamus."

Harry locked his eyes on Hermione's. Hermione tried to avoid the green gaze but failed. Her brown orbs just looked at Harry's green eyes.

"H-Harry?" she asked him full of uncertainty. "Are you alright? D-Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you 'Mione. I'm alright and I'm not really looking for Ron. I was looking for you." Harry answered quickly as soon as Hermione tried to walk away from him.

"Oh…" is all Hermione could mutter. "Do you want me to check your assignment in Arithmancy?"

Harry smiled and shook his head no. Hermione frowned and look at him quizzically. She was about to ask him when Harry answered.

"I want to go out and I thought you might want to go out too." Harry answered. "The sun is brightly shining, you know. Perfect for roaming around the garden."

"Oh…" is all again Hermione could say.

Harry took her hand. "Hermione, will you accompany me?"

"W-Why, yes, of course." After this, Harry firmly grasped her hand and gently led her out of the common room.

Now, Crookshanks tried to get to Hermione but Ron held him up. Try as he may to but he just can't get Ron let him go. He got so angry that he scratched his whole arm like a an ordinary cat gone wild and scampered away as soon as Ron let go with a howl. He tried to follow the couple moving out the room when somebody, again, stopped him. He looked up and saw Ginny. Crookshanks couldn't believe it. _The Slytherin's girl is stopping him? How I wish I could scratch her like I did to Redhead but she is my human's best friend and I actually like her. Too bad. _

Crookshanks look around as Ginny picked him up and lightly scratched his head. _And where could Greeneye take his human?_

As if she heard what the cat was thinking, Ginny answered as she took a seat. "Don't worry Crookshanks. Hermione will be okay. She's with Harry; nothing wrong will happen if she's with him. "

"Take away your hands away from that maniac, Ginny!" Ron yelled at his sister. He was still nursing his scratches.

Ginny just looked at his brother sympathetically and continue with what she is doing. "But I think Crookshanks, Hermione will definitely be happy when she's back." She smiled at this remark and hummed a love song.

_Now what made you think about that? What will happen to my human?_

_

* * *

_

It's been one o'clock in the morning but the girl's dormitory of the Gryffindor House is still wide awake. Well, almost because half of the girls of the house are storming Hermione with questions. They're inside Hermione's room. As Head Girl, Hermione is entitled to have a room of her own. It was big enough to accommodate all the girls Parvati and Lavender invited for her slumber party. All the girls are having fun. They were talking about clothes, make-up, love spells, and of course, boys.

On the other hand, Crookshanks is not having a great time. Sure, it was nice to be surrounded by cute and pretty girls, but all the giggling made his ears ache. And he CAN'T sleep! _For goodness sake, why they just can't stop being so stupid about the boys and stop giggling like mad_.

"So, Hermione, what did REALLY happen this morning?" Parvati asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing really." Answered a nonchalant Hermione.

"Really, Hermione?" chorused all the girls. Hermione just smiled at this remark and picked up a book from her bedside table.

"Oh, no! You can't escape us." Lavender got up and snatched the book from Hermione's hand. She put it in a nearby bookshelf and slumped back on her sleeping bag. "Now, what really happen between you and Harry? He seems to be so happy and you looked blooming."

"And blushing terribly!" Padma added with a squeal. All the girls then agreed with Padmai so that poor Hermione just let out a sigh and went back on her place beside Ginny. Ginny is going to share the bed with Hermione and Crookshanks.

"Oh well, I think I can tell you."

"Great!" Ginny squealed with delight. "I want to cover you to give the whole event, Hermione, or else."

Hermione nodded and began talking. (A/N: the story is in italic. Comments from the girls are inserted in normal font.)

_Harry and Hermione went out of the castle quietly. Neither of them wants to break the silence. Harry is still holding Hermione's hand as they continue to pace along castle grounds. They were heading for the lake. When they finally arrived, Harry gently let go of Hermione's hand and sat down. Hermione sat down beside him._

""_Mione, what do you think you will be in the future?" ask Harry out of the blue. He, again, locked his eyes on Hermione's._

_Hermione was taken aback. She wasn't expecting such question from Harry._

"_Well?" Harry asked._

_Hermione smiled sweetly and answered. "You took up Divination, why don't you read my hands?" Hermione then offered her right hand._

_Harry took it and grinned. "Yeah, why didn't I think about that?" Hermione just smiled at her friend. "Hermione," Harry was tracing the lines on her palm._

"_Yes, Harry?"_

"_Without this whole divination thing, what do you want to be in the future?" Harry asked with a very serious tone. As Hermione opened her mouth to answer, Harry smiled and quickly said. "How can I forget? Of course, you want to be in the Ministry. Write a book and make the S.P.E.W. a real law."_

_Now it was Hermione's turn to look at her friend intently. The boyish grin on Harry's face concealed the fact that, he, the Boy-Who-Lived, must fight the Dark Lord. She knew that it was so hard for him. After all what happen. _

"So, what do you really want, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Me?" answered Hermione.

"_Actually, Harry, that not really what I want to happen in my life. Contrary on what you have said, I want to just a plain witch."_

_Harry's forehead frown. "So, what's your idea of being just a plain witch?" _

"_Oh, you know, being married to a wizard. Concoct potions now and then, cast spells if necessary, be a mother, raise a family, learn how to cook, clean the house..." Hermione said while looking at the birds in a nearby._

_Harry could not say a word but continued to look at Hermione's smiling face._

"_But I think that I can still write that book but I REALLY have to make sure that my family is not taken for granted. I have to make sure that they always feel my love." Hermione turned her head back on Harry's face. "So, what do you see?"_

_Harry smiled and quickly kissed Hermione's cheek. "Wish granted. You'll be what you want to be."_

_Hermione was again taken aback and blushed furiously. Harry, still holding Hermione's hand, kissed Hermione's palm lightly. The shocked Hermione looked up Harry's face. He was smiling and Hermione couldn't help but feel hopeless in Harry's green gaze._

"Aw…" all the girls in the room looked at Hermione dreamily.

"That is so sweet." Parvati said with a sigh.

"_Hermione?"_

"_Y-Yes, H-Harry?" gasped Hermione. She could feel that the air can't get inside her body and Harry is draining her._

"_Would you mind if I put myself in your future?" Harry asked sincerely. He looked at her face as her eyes flung wide open._

"_H-Harry? A-Are you serious?" Hermione asked, full of disbelief._

"_Dead serious, Hermione. Would you mind if I took the husband's part on your future?"_

_Hermione still couldn't believe what she is hearing_. Harry is asking her to be his future._ Harry smiled and wiped Hermione's eyes. She was crying because of the overwhelming feeling she's experiencing. _Does it mean that Harry loved me too?

"Of course, silly!" Ginny commented.

"Sometimes, both of you are just too dense about seeing the real score between you." Lavender added as she propped her pillow properly.

"_Did I say something wrong, "Mione?" asked Harry._

_Hermione shook her head and looked up to see Harry's face. Her brown eyes still swimming in tears._

"_H-Har-"_

"_Hermione, I love you." Declared Harry at last. At this point, Hermione just let all the tears to fall. She couldn't bear it. _Harry loves her.

""_Mione, I love you with all my heart, I don't know how to show it and prove it. Do you love me?" Harry asked while wiping the tears streaming down her face. Hermione could just nod her head to answer the man. Harry smiled at this and embraced Hermione tightly. "Why can't you say it?"_

"_I-" Hermione stared but she felt the tears choking her again. She just went on crying for the next minute while Harry patiently waited for her to calm down._

"_H-Harry, it is just too overwhelming. I didn't expect that you'll love me."_

"_Why?" asked Harry. "Are you not lovable?"_

_Hermione shook her head no and answered. "But I'm not beautiful like Cho or Fluer."_

_Harry chuckled and took Hermione's lips for a quick kiss. "Who told you that you're not pretty?"_

"_I?" answered Hermione. She thinks that she's not beautiful and not that charming so, why would Harry like her, or rather love her. _

"_But I think you're beautiful, pretty charming, and very witty." _

"_You do?" asked Hermione, leaning on her boyfriend. Harry cuddled her and nodded. Hermione smiled at this and then thought about something. "Harry, when did you fell in love with me?"_

"_You don't say 'fell in love', Hermione." Harry corrected her._

"_And why is that?" Hermione asked curiously. _

"_It's because, if you say 'fell in love', you can easily say that you 'fell out of love'. It's not like any feeling you have this minute, then gone for another minute."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Love, Hermione, is a decision we make. I've decided to love you, "Mione, when I thought I lost everything important in my life. When Sirius died, I thought that I was the unluckiest boy in the whole world, contrary on what they say about me. I thought I could never experience love again, experienced being love. But there was you, always there for me. That's when I decided that I will love you forever, come what may. I'll protect you and never let you go."_

_Hermione smiled at this and lightly touch Harry's black hair. "What made you think that I like you?"_

_Harry smiled and planted a small kiss on Hermione's exposed neck. "Ron and Ginny told me. Ginny told me that you love me and Ron told me to go for it."_

_Hermione laughed. "Did Ron give you the idea of asking me about my future?"_

"_Nah… that was my own style." Harry answered and looked up the sky. "Today is Friday, right?"_

_Realizing that it is indeed Friday, Hermione quickly stood up and grabbed Harry back inside the castle. They were late for transfiguration class. Surely, McGonagall will be upset about them. _

"And now, we're officially on." Hermione ended her story.

"Hope that you'll last for a long time, Hermione." Wished Padma. Again all the girls agreed and let out sighs dreamily.

"Now, girls, let's all go to sleep. We don't want to wake up late and miss Hogsmead weekend, right?" asked Hermione.

"Right!" all the girls answered. They bid each other good night and sweet dreams as all the lights in the room went out.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Harry and Ron are lazily sitting on the couch near the fireplace playing chess while Hermione is checking their Arithmancy assignments. She always checks the boys' paper to make sure that they got the correct answer. Harry turned his eyes to Hermione's direction and smiled. Ron sniggered at this in very kind way.

"You do love her, don't you?" ask Ron. Harry looking in Ron's direction, nodded. "And she loves us too. Too much." Ron added and Harry nodded with agreement as he glanced on Hermione's direction again.

"Hey, Ron, I think you got number five wrong. Can you do this again?" came from Hermione. Ron stood up immediately and went to get his parchment.

Harry stretched on the couch and yawn. The day's been too tough for him. His special class on DADA is draining him with energy.

After a few minutes, Ron came back and smiled. "Good thing we got her, we can always get a good grade."

Harry just smiled and moved his knight. He again, glanced on Hermione's direction and saw Crookshanks nuzzle Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled at this gesture and picked up her cat. Harry looked at the two of them and felt a tinge of jealousy. _Weird._

"Hey, mate! Something's bothering you?" ask a puzzled Ron, who, unnoticed, was babbling about his chances on Luna Lovegood.

Harry shook his head and answered. "I don't know."

"What you mean, you don't know?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I think Crookshanks doesn't want me for Hermione."

Ron's face went to a scowl. "What did that maniac do to you?" he asked, full of contempt.

"Well, I may be just putting malice on the usual things he does-"

"What did that cat do to you?"

"He-" Harry started. "No, wait. Last night, after you went up for bed, "Mione and I were sitting on this couch."

"Snogging?" asked Ron, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Harry blushed and shook his head violently.

"No! We're just talking about Potions." He asnswered.

Ron laughed at loud that everybody in the room looked at their direction.

"Yeah, mate. I BELIEVE you!" Ron continued laughing while Harry's blushing furiously.

"You DON'T believe me, do you?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and trying hard not to gag.

Harry got up and went to Hermione to kiss her good night while Crookshanks eyed hi suspiciously. He then went to the puzzled Ron and dragged him to the boy's dormitory. After locking the door, Harry pushed Ron to the bed and looked at him sternly. Ron was so scared that his face went white.

Harry, after seeing Ron's reaction, burst into laughs. Ron, quite relieve, went blushing. Harry always scared him.

"Don't do that again, mate!"

"Sorry." Harry apologized and smiled. "I think they're thinking that I've hex to death already."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think so."

Harry went to his bed and sat up. He then looked at Ron and grinned.

"Actually, Ron, this is what really happened last night." Harry confessed. (A/N: again, the story is italicized and the comments in normal font.)

"_Hay… " Ron yawned. He got up and picked up his ink bottle and quill. "Harry, I'm so bloody sleepy, I can't keep my eyes open and wait for Hermione. Mind if I go to bed now?"_

_Harry shook his no. "You can go now, mate."_

_Ron nodded and went up stairs. A few minutes later, Hermione came straight from her rounds. She smiled when she saw Harry and sat beside him. Harry grinned at her and cuddled the girl beside him._

"_Where's Ron?" asked Hermione. She looked for the presence of the loud-mouth redhead boy in the common room._

_Harry pointed the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. "Up. Said he's too sleepy to wait for you." Hermione nodded and asked for the two boy's Potions homework. Harry pointed the table beside the couch. She picked up the parchments and started reading Ron's essay on the Mandrake's Restorative Draft. She smiled now and then while reading her best friend's essay. After reading Ron's, she proceeded in reading Harry's homework. Harry was also enjoying his time, watching his girlfriend. _

"_So, what d'you think? Snape's going to accept those?" Harry asked while Hermione quickly rolled the papers. She shrugged her shoulders and said._

"_That depends on Professor Snape. I mean, he's the one giving us the grade."_

_Harry smiled and playfully pinched Hermione's nose. "That's a very tactful answer, my dear 'Mione."_

_Hermione's laughed and answered. "But on my opinion, both of you are getting better in essay stuffs. I mean, Ron's reasons are more convincing and your paper is more logical than the usual."_

_Harry laughed at this remark and embraced his girl tightly. "Can I read yours?" asked Harry._

_Quickly, Hermione pulled her parchment from her bag. Harry glanced at the paper, reading interesting lines in Hermione's essay._

""_Mione, how can you right this very good essay when you yourself was petrified when it was made and didn't know anything about the serum?"_

_Hermione, taking Harry's hands off her, looked at Harry with satisfaction. Harry was being clueless, she thought. _

"_Harry, that's the reason why I wrote this essay. I can write the essay more…hmmm… how can I say this?" asked Hermione while Harry's hands are, again, snaking back on Hermione's body. _

"_Okay! I think I can write the Mandrake serum more satisfactorily than the other…" she looked at the small table beside the couch, smiling. Harry understood the message and just grinned. "Because, I, myself has experience the effects the Mandrake serum can do to a person. Plus, I did some extra research on the subject."_

"So, mate, YOU were REALLY talking about Potions." Ron commented as Harry pause for a while as if trying to picture out what happen next.

"Well…"

Ron knew, with Harry's answer, that he is having a problem a little problem about discussing the next events of the evening.

"Okay, continue, mate."

"Er, then Crookshanks came and stole-"

"I know that's not what happened after the Potions subject. Come on, spill it out, mate."

"Okay, but don't tell Seamus or the other boys. Hermione will surely hex me to death." Ron assured Harry with a nod.

"_Very interesting."_

"_What? My essay?" asked Hermione while moving closer to Harry._

"_No! You are the one I'm referring to." _

"_Silly!" said the amused girl. Harry laughed and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Really." _

"_Yes, Mr. Potter. I believe you." Said Hermione as she was pulled even closer to Harry. She smiled at this and look at the window. "The moon is hiding." She whispered in her lover's ear. Harry looked at the same direction but quickly turned back his attention to the girl he's with._

"_Harry..?"_

"_Hmm…?"_

"_Why do you think the moon's hiding?"_

_Harry smiled mischievously and answered._

"_Maybe because she knows what we're planning."_

_A very confused Hermione looked to Harry's direction. "What plans?"_

"_This." And Harry grabbed Hermione into a deep kiss. _

_She was taken a back at first, then deciding that it's no use fighting what she feels about him; she gave up, kissing Harry with the same intensity. They continued kissing for a while. Every second past seems to make the kiss much deeper than before. The passion between them is undeniable. The cold common room is flared up with the passion they are feeling each other. They were kissing like there's no tomorrow. They're giving them the most intimate thing they can give each other. It's like they're the only one left. _

_Hermione let out a moan she never knew she was capable of. Harry let go of her lips to breathe but immediately took Hermione's sweet lips again. Now, this kiss is even better than the first one, it is much deeper and with the feelings unleashed, both couldn't feel any inhibition. They're willing to give each other what they think is right at the moment. As his kiss traveled from her lips to her exposed neck, Harry's hand slowly move to Hermione's shoulder, deeply wanting to touch her body. Then-_

"Mate, you're shagging!" exclaimed the shocked Ronald.

A very beet red Harry shook his head no and continued.

_Then as he hands fumble into Hermione's robe and slowly unbuttoning her blouse when-_

_Crookshanks forced his self between the kissing couple and deliberately bit Harry's wandering hand. This made both of them let go of each other, very conscious of what they have just done. Hermione, after seeing Harry's hand, quickly got up and went to nearest medicine cabinet and got the medicine for his wound. Harry, wincing in pain looked at the cat's direction while Crookshanks looked at him as if trying to say that he's willing to fight Harry for the attention of Hermione. _

"So, what you think?" asked Harry.

Ron looked bewildered and confused. "About what?"

"About Crookshanks."

"What's with the cat?"

"I think he hates me. I think he doesn't Hermione to be with other guys."

Ron laughed at this remark and pathetically patted Harry's shoulder. "You know, mate, that cat is acting normally. He's definitely a pain in the arse and he is just doing what he normally does to us. "

"Yeah, to you, but not to me. I think he likes me before but HE definitely hates me now."

"Just let the cat go on with his life, Harry. As long as he doesn't bother you, don't step down to his level." Advised Ron as he got up and walk towards the door.

"Ron, do you there's a possibility that Crookshanks is an animagus, I mean..."

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Harry by hand. "Drop it, lover boy. Course he isn't. "

Harry, still not giving up on the idea that Crookshanks is an animagus, looked at Ron with an unconvinced look. "You sure?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the redhead answered. "Yeah. Come on, let's grab a late night snack." And he pulled Harry out of the room. "And by the way, I'm inviting a girl, could you please vacate the common room for me this night?"

Harry, surprised, asked. "Who? Luna?"

Ron laughed and shook his head no. "It's none of your business, mate."

"But-"

"And by the way, your kissing scene with Herms, is soo smooth. I never thought you're capable of doing that!" and they descended the stairs and into the common room where they were met by the sour-looking Crookshanks. Not letting the Crookshanks topic, Harry nudged Ron.

Ron, tired of the damn topic, just shook his head no.

"But-" Harry appealed.

"No buts, Harry. Drop it." Said the exasperated Ron. "How did you come up with such a stupid idea? Crookshanks? Jealous of you? Not a chance."

Harry stopped and pounded on the moment for a while. _Is he really being stupid? _He looked at the cat climbing the stairs and saw that Crookshanks has also stopped and is looking at him. _Maybe, but he could be right. Well, if Crookshanks want to fight, then fine with me. Let's see who will have Hermione's attention. _He, then glared at Crookshanks who answered him back with a glare. _You're just a cat, Crookshanks. Just a cat._

A/N: hi all pips!!! I hope you like my story. It's supposed to be a one shot but ideas came and I've decided to make it into two long chapters. Well, hope you enjoy reading it as I've enjoyed writing it. Please read and review so I can make my works better. Well, that's all for now. Au revoir. 


	2. Familiar Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. Million Thanks to J. K. Rowling for giving us Harry Potter and…well, thanks to Rita Skeeter for thinking about Harry and Hermione love affair. 

Harry or Me?

Chapter Two – Familiar Stranger

It's been quite a week for Hermione. First, her head girl schedule got her study schedule messed up. She had to sleep very late just to answer her Arithmancy and Transfigurations assignments to be passed the next day. Second, Ginny and Ron have been acting strangely these past few days. It's like they're always sneaking around, especially with each other. She know that the siblings have been not really on good terms regarding their personal lives (Of course, Ron being so protective of her baby sister and Ginny, who doesn't want to be treated like a baby). And lastly, Harry and Crookshanks have been acting more strangely than the Weasley siblings. She could swear to her _Hogwarts: A History_ book that both of them are having a cold war between each other. _So unlikely._ She knew that Harry was not really close to Crookshanks and the same for her cat but to the point that they would glare at each other! _So stupid!_ _Why would they do that? _

Now, Hermione is having a nice time alone in the big comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying a new book she has purchased about two weeks ago. After all the stress she have gotten from her messed up schedule, from the mysterious Weasleys and the on going cold war between her boyfriend and pet cat, she deserves to have a quite peaceful afternoon. Hermione is enjoying the feeling of being free from all the things tangled and messed up in her life, but as life really is, no one can really enjoy life.

She was just reading a few pages when Crookshanks lazily walk to her direction and nuzzle his squashed face on her feet. She smiled at this little sweet gesture from her pet. Crookshanks can really be so sweet with her despite of what Ron thinks about him. _He's not too nasty and definitely not a bad cat._

"Hey, sweetheart." She cooed at the cat and picked him up. Crookshanks seem to smile at this. Hermione, shocked, have realized that Crookshanks could really be very mysterious at times. "Is that a smile?" she then looked at Crookshanks face intently.

Crookshanks, grabbing this moment and attention, nuzzle his face on Hermione's and playfully run his paw on his human's curly, brown hair. _Now, this is more I like it. Me, playing with my human. _Crookshanks is very contented with his condition, but true to all things that happen in this world, you can't always have what you want, because just as he settled on Hermione's lap, Harry came bursting in. Crookshanks face immediately went into a scowl (if a cat can do that). The smiling Harry also halted for a moment after seeing the ginger cat on his girlfriend's lap.

"Harry! Hi!" greeted Hermione. Crookshanks' ears perched at hearing this. _Hear that! She just calls you plain Harry when she calls me sweetheart._ He added this with a challenging glare towards Harry.

Harry, deciding not to notice the look Crookshanks gave him approached Hermione. "Hi! I was looking for you."

Hermione, pulling Harry to her, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled. "Why?"

Now, it's Harry's turn to look at Crookshanks as if saying: _Bet she doesn't kiss like she kisses me._ "Well, it's not really that important but I want to go picnic?" Harry made it sound like a wish than an answer. "Pleasee…." He added.

Hermione chuckled at this. She always loves the boyish charm of Harry. Well, maybe because she has always wanted him to be happy and enjoy life. She looked at her watch, then at her book, and then to Crookshanks. _I think it's about time I surrender to fate. I'll just have to finish this book next time._

"Oh, well…" she picked up Crookshanks and put him down the floor. "I guess a little picnic along the lake wouldn't be too bad for me."

Harry beamed at this and quickly grabbed her hands. As usual as this past few days, Crookshanks, as quickly as Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, quickly clawed at the man's hand. The ginger cat definitely wanted to do it since he bothered jumping when all he does at times is sleep and eat.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed and quickly let go of Hermione's hands. Hermione look at Crookshanks sternly for a while and then turned her attention to Harry's hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. Nothing to worry about, just a little scratch." He spoke this rather not addressed to Hermione but more to Crookshanks. Crookshanks just looked at him nonchalantly. "So, shall we go?"

"Harry, why don't we ask Ron and Ginny to come with us?" Hermione suggested. She then added. "You know, I don't want to be caught between you and Crookshanks."

Harry looked surprised. _So the cat's coming? Who invited him to go with them?_

Crookshanks as if reading Harry's mind, looked at him very shrewdly. _Of course I'm coming. I'm her sweetheart, remember?_

"Harry, please?"

Harry let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll ask Ron, you ask Ginny. I'll see you in the Great Hall. I'm the one getting the food because… you might get into trouble with the elves."

She slightly laughed at this and went to find Ginny. Harry, again let out a sigh, went to find Ron.

* * *

As Hermione laid the red-checkered blanket, she heard voices coming from different directions. Harry put the basket first before looking up at the persons arriving. And he was shocked! And so is Hermione. And so is Ron. And so is Ginny.

"What are you doing with a Slytherin!" bellowed the two Weasleys.

Ron came with Pansy Parkinson while Ginny came, hand in hand, with Draco Malfoy.

"I asked first! You answer me!" again shouted Ron and Ginny.

Hermione and Harry looked at both Ginny and Ron, and tried not to laugh at the situation. Hermione pursed her lips while Harry looked around the place so that he won't laugh at his adoptive siblings. On the other hand, Crookshanks looked at the Weasleys with great interest. _So Redhead is going with Pug face. I never knew that! _

Ron, irritated, used his big brother voice and asked quickly before Ginny could open her mouth. "What are you doing with that _almost_ death eater, pure blood git!"

Ginny got so furious with this remark against her boyfriend that she answered her brother in a very rude manner.

"And you? What are you doing with the Slytherin bitch!"

Ron tried to answer back, but he was stopped when Pansy talked in calm voice (so OOC).

"Is being a Slytherin that disgusting for Gryffindors?"

"Yeah," Draco voiced out. "I know that I'm mean with the _Trio_, but Ginny, I'm completely bewildered with your attitude towards Pansy."

Ginny, let out a sigh and tried to answer but, Hermione, thinking that it would be best if they start the picnic, asked them not to fight but instead enjoy the food they have for the afternoon.

All of them agreed. They ate silently, especially Ron and Ginny. Pansy and Draco's trying their best not to make rude comments about the four Gryffindors. Crookshanks ate with silently while Harry and Hermione ate uncomfortably, because of the prefects from Slytherin.

After lunch, they all started to make casual conversations with each other but still Ron and Ginny are not talking to each other. Hermione, reaching inside her bag for four big balls of yarn and knitting needles, started to do some knitting while conversing with them. Harry is talking to Ron but has his eyes only for Hermione. How he longed to be alone with her and kiss her.

Draco, seeing Harry's expression, smiled and did what Harry wanted to do. He reached the nape of the talking Ginny and kissed her suavely. Ron was taken aback by this gesture and at the same time got furious, he's about to shout at the kissing couple, when Pansy locked her lips with him. With his girlfriend's lips on his, Ron forgot everything he wanted to say.

Harry and Hermione were both taken aback by the sudden PDAs from their friends. Hermione looked away, especially when Ron kissed Pansy more deeply. Harry cleared his throat and said in a clear voice.

"Guys, this is supposed to be as a picnic party, not a snogging party."

Ron and Ginny's faces looked like their hair, blazing red, while Draco tried to look innocent and Pansy looked in the other direction, away from Ronald's eyes.

"I have a proposition to make." Ron started, obviously talking to Ginny.

"Me too."

"Okay, me first. I won't interfere with your affair with Malfoy and you won't interfere with my affair with Pansy. Is that a deal?"

Ginny nodded. "I wanted to add something."

Ron nodded. "Go on."

"I won't tell mom about this thing and you tell dad about this, okay?"

"Shoot." Ron answered then turned his attention to Harry. "You won't tell them, mate, right?"

Harry just nodded and everyone went back to talking, now with the negotiation settled, more lively. Crookshanks is playing with the yarn balls and rolling them in the ground. Hermione did not notice this, until one of the balls went rolling towards the lake. Harry quickly got up to get the ball but as he was about to pick up the running ball, Crookshanks took a big leap to the ball which made Harry stumble and fall in the lake.

"Harry!" Hermione run towards the lake and picked up Crookshanks and the yarn. Ron came too and help Harry out of the water.

"Hey, mate, alright?"

Harry, obviously irritated, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine." He said this in an icy manner.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry about Crookshanks." Hermione tried to touch Harry but Harry sopped her.

"Don't." he ordered with eyes still close. Then he opened them and talked with the same icy manner. "I'll go change and maybe, find something else to do that _completely_ has nothing to do with _cats._" And walked away.

"Harry." Hermione called but Ron stopped her.

"Herms, I think that Harry's right about the other day."

"About what?"

"That Crookshanks is jealous of him and he- well, he's jealous of Crookshanks too." Ron answered which made Hermione shocked. _How could they be jealous when they're completely in different levels?_

"So what should I do? Choose between them?" Hermione asked, irritated with the stupidity of Harry and Crookshanks.

"With things going on like that, I think so." This time, it was Draco who answered. He looked serious enough so, Hermione did not bother to react with the suggestion given. _But how on earth can I choose between two totally different persons, if I can consider Crookshanks as a person._

"You have to decide, you know." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Crookshanks in her arms and then to the direction Harry went. She let out a deep sigh as if saying that she is defeated and talked.

"It's difficult to choose between them." She started. "I love them deeply, but in a total different manner. I've always loved Crookshanks and I know that I'll keep him forever but I also love Harry very much and I wanted to be with him forever. I really can't choose between them. They're just different from each other that I cannot see them at the same light. Harry is the man I love the most and Crookshanks is the-"

"The cat you love the most." Ron finished for Hermione. This remark made both Ginny and Draco glare at Ron but Ron is so serious that Pansy can't help but suppress a giggle.

Hermione, not bothering to be annoyed with Ron, continued. "I just can't choose. It's too difficult. If only-"

Again Ron inserted. "If only Crookshanks is a man, then maybe you can choose between them, right?"

Hermione nodded with a slight hesitation. "Maybe." And she slumped back on the blanket.

Crookshanks, hearing those words, got hurt. _So, I'm just a cat! Then fine! I'm going to go now and never to return again so that you won't have a hard time choosing between me and Green eyes! _He struggled to go and quickly ran towards the direction of nowhere.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called.

"Gee, I think he understood us." Pansy remarked.

Hermione went to Great Hall for breakfast. Crookshanks did not come back yesterday. She was worried but she can't do anything.

* * *

"Morning, Hermione." Greeted Ron. Harry was not on the breakfast table, obviously, still having a hard time getting up early. Maybe he is still having those nightmares. She glanced at the door's direction, anxiously waiting for Harry or Crokshanks to show up.

"Hey, why don't you eat breakfast before worrying yourself about Harry and the cat?" Hermione shot him a nasty look. "I mean- what I mean is stop worrying your self about Harry and Crookshanks. They're both very capable of looking for themselves. You always worry about them! Especially Harry!"

"Morning, Ronald. It's too early to shout at your friend." It was Pansy Parkinson. She just slipped from the Slytherin table to kiss her boyfriend good morning.

"Hello, Cupcake. Have a good night sleep?" Ron asked dreamily. Pansy smiled and gave Ron another light kiss on the cheek. "I take that as a yes."

They were giggling and smiling silly at each other when Ginny showed up at the table and grabbed the nearest bowl of porridge. Pansy looked at the newly arrived Ginny and gave her a genuine smile.

"Good morning, Ginny." Pansy greeted her "sister-in-law".

Ginny looked up and smiled too. "Good morning, Pansy." She cast a glance on the Slytherin table to see if her boyfriend is out there. She slightly frowned when she didn't see the certain white-blond head at the table. Pansy seemed to notice this so she gave her the answer.

"He just has to something Professor Snape asked him yesterday."

"Oh, okay." Answered Ginny and continue eating. Just as they continued to what they were doing, the owls came rushing in the Great Hall. Ron got a letter from Bill telling them that Fleur had delivered a healthy baby girl. They were all glad to hear this but they were quite puzzled (actually all in the Great Hall) when a very white dove flew in and landed in the Gryffindor table and held its leg towards Hermione. They looked at each before Hermione took the letter from the dove's outstretched leg.

"Who d'you reckon it's from?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." She opened the little piece of paper and read it quietly. She smiled and slipped the paper underneath her porridge bowl.

"So?" asked the ogling Ron.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It doesn't have a name on it."

"Let me see." Asked Ron but Hermione never have the chance to answer yes or no because Ron took it immediately. "Hmm… _have a pleasant day and may the sun shine brighter for especially for you._ It's obvious, Harry wrote this for you. That bloke!"

"What did I do?" asked the newly arrived Harry. He took a seat beside Hermione and kissed her good morning.

"This." Ron said while waving the paper.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously. Ron chuckled and both Ginny and Pansy looked at hi as if he's going nuts. "WHAT!"

Ron stopped chuckling and patted him on the back. Hermione beamed at him and continue eating the porridge.

"You know, mate, you're pretty good at acting innocent."

Harry shocked at this remark, gave Ron a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. Ron, who couldn't take it anymore, shoved the piece of paper to Harry. Harry took it and read it. He looked at Ron, then to Hermione.

"Who wrote this to you?"

Ron gave Harry a stern look while Pansy and Ginny continued giggling. Hermione, finishing her meal, looked at Harry and answered.

"The letter is not from you?" she inquired.

"I wouldn't ask if it was me." Harry answered coldly.

Hermione then picked up the note and slipped it into her pocket. "Then we don't know Harry. It came this morning. A dove delivered it. Quite strange, don't you think?"

Harry, who started to eat the bacon on his plate, halted and looked again at Hermione. Then his face turned into a scowl. "Viktor is not writing to you, right?"

Hermione shook her head no. "No, it's not Viktor- I think. I know Viktor's handwriting."

"Then, who's courting you?"

Ron gasped and Pansy and Ginny laughed at what Harry have just said. Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry with a what-are-you-thinking look.

"That idea is absurd, Harry." Hermione voiced out. Ron agreed with this by nodding his head.

"And why is that?" Harry asked quizzically.

"It's because no one would dare took your girl away from you, Potter." It was Draco who answered. Ron again agreed to this with a nod.

"But-"

"But no one had written to me before, right?" Hermione asked.

"Why, yes." Harry answered immediately. Draco was now slipping his hands around Ginny while Ron is eyeing them cautiously.

"Oh, Harry! Let's just drop this matter, okay. So someone just sent me this letter- which is not a letter at all, that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I'm not like your other steady dates-" Hermione paused for a while, remembering Cho Chang. "Who easily finds someone to replace you!"

Both Ron and Draco sniggered while both their partners gave them nasty glares indicating that they should not get involved with the subject or else. This made Ron looked sorry but Draco still wore the smirk on his lips, as if challenging Ginny to wipe it off his face. Ginny just stuck out her tongue to Draco as if saying that she won't do whatever Draco is thinking.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I just got jealous because that thing obviously looks like a love letter- er- note, I mean."

"Don't worry, Harry. This thing will never happen again." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head, saying that he understood and hoped that Hermione's right because he can't afford losing Hermione over an anonymous suitor.

But Hermione's dead wrong, because the day the first note arrived; it had never ceased to arrive at breakfast. Sometimes the dove would be carrying freshly picked flowers on its beak. Sometimes, love poems and love letters would arrived, courtesy again of the mystery suitor. Everyday, Harry is getting irritated with all the blabbering of his girlfriend's suitor. Hermione is stretching her patience to whoever's writing the letters and poem. She tried to write back to whom the letters were coming but she doesn't know where to send since the dove, after giving her what it had brought, immediately flies out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Now, on this particular day, Harry is up early for breakfast. He wants to catch the dove so that Hermione the suitor to back off. Ron was also early because he had an early morning walk with Pansy. Hermione arrived shortly, after Ron took his seat on the long table. They were chatting nonchalantly when the owls came rushing in. The three of them looked up to look for a certain whit dove but it's not with the owls. Harry smiled at this, thinking that the one giving Hermione the letters have decided to stop, but looked gloomier when two owls set a basket of flowers in front Hermione. Hermione took the basket and reached for the note inside t.

"What does it say?" asked Ron.

"_When is your Hogsmeade weekend? I want to see you, if you'll allow me. I would be glad to finally see you. Please, give your answer to one of the owls who brought you the basket. And I hope you enjoy them. Sincerely, Istvan._"

"Who's Istvan?" Harry had no idea who is this Istvan. "You know this Istvan, Ron?"

"Nope!"

"You sure?"

"Of course, Harry! I know all the wizarding family in London." Ron answered, quite irritated with Harry. "But if you wanted to know this guy, better ask Professor Dumbledore."

"Nah." Harry shook his head. He turned his attention to Hermione. "So, you're going to have this date with him?" he asked skeptically.

Hermione smiled and snaked her arms around Harry's body. "No, but I have to meet him so I can personally say that I'm already taken by the most-" she kissed Harry on the left cheek. "Handsome, most-" she then kissed Harry's right cheek. "powerful, and most-" she then kissed Harry on the lips, who gladly took her lips. She had to push Harry away to continue what she is saying. "The most loving person in the world." She beamed at him and added. "I love you, Harry."

Ron sniggered at this fluffiness but he was looking the other way around so that he's not interfering to what the two love birds are doing. He heard Harry answered Hermione with the same line.

"So, can I come with you?" inquired Harry.

"Of course you can!" Hermione answered and then scribbled on the back of the paper the date for the Hogsmeade weekend. The brown owl immediately took flight after Hermione tied the paper back on its leg.

* * *

Harry and Hermione, together with the Hogwarts students, are happily drinking their butterbeer and chatting about any subject they could think of. When the others decided to look around the place and buy things from the stores, Harry and Hermione were left in The Three Broomsticks, waiting for a certain Istvan to come up. They were talking about the night they let Sirius and Buckbeak escaped when the door opened. Harry looked up and Hermione followed too.

They saw enter a rather tall man. He's still young, around 19 as Harry assessed him. He has this very elegant dark blue robe and Harry could see that he is the Istvan they're waiting for. The man looked around for a while, seeing Hermione, he smiled and headed towards them.

"Hello, Miss Granger." He greeted with a very suave voice. Harry flinched at this, feeling a little intimidated. Hermione smiled at the young man and asked him to sit down. Istvan sat down in front of Hermione and flashed a smile again.

"Hem, I think you know Harry?" Hermione gestured Harry sitting next to him. Istvan looked at him and nodded curtly.

"Of course, who wouldn't know Harry Potter." He spoke this with a faint tone of sarcasm. His amazingly and very different yellow eyes sparkled for a minute. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself properly. I am, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Istvan Wrotham." He again smiled to Hermione.

Harry was just looking at this Istvan Wrotham. He looked at his rather handsome face. _His face is not that all common though,_ he remarked. _He had these_ _extremely yellow irises. They looked like gold at times especially if it flashes a bit of spark_. Then he surveyed him thoroughly. _His nose is alright, his mouth_ forms _a thin line, and he has this smooth skin that may indicate that he's from a rich family_. Then he looked at his head. _His hair is blond- no! It's more like_ _Mundungus' hair color. Or Crookshanks' fur._

Harry gasped at this. _Crookshanks is missing for the past days, exactly the day when the first letter arrived. This could not be happening! He's now competing with a ma-Crookshanks! How on earth can he fight that thing!_ But Harry's other side of his mind, answered. _Of course that couldn't be Crookshanks. He's just an ordinary cat. He's not an animagus. Because if he is, Sirius should have told you that- or anyone could._

Harry relaxed him self again and then looked at Hermione trying to catch any sense of recognition from her eyes. He was getting more and more relaxed since he think that he's just imagining things but this was held back when Hermione looked straight into Istvan eyes and said.

"You know what; I had this feeling that I know you."

Istvan gave a heartily laughed and face Hermione again. "_You_ think so, Hermione?"

Hermione shuddered for a moment and reached for Harry's hand. She nodded her head when Istvan looked at her more intensely.

"For a _stranger, you look and feel utterly_ _familiar._ I wonder why." Hermione said this with a trail of curiosity.

"Tut, tut, tut, one friendly reminder, Hermione; curiosity always kill the cat." He said this with a grim smile plastered on his face.

With hearing that, Harry's eyes flung open. _Oh no!_

* * *

A/N: thanks for the reviews especially to **_Tween Idol _**and**_ Kamakitty_**. Hope you like my story so far. I'm sorry too if my stories will be a little late this week since, I have a lot of things to do in school. Very busy . Another thing, I said the last time that this story will be just two chapters, but, heh, heh, ideas came rushing and I thought I could lengthen the story to a chapter or two. So far, I'm having a good time writing this story. But soon I'll think about other plots I can use for my future stories. Well, so long, Au revior.

Another A/N: sorry, forgot to tell you guys enjoy reading and please do give me reviews. Its nice to know that people are reading and enjoying your stories. Again, au revior!


	3. Green versus Yellow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I've been using. (Right, I remember, I own Istvan Wrotham) a million thanks again to J.K. Rowling. 

Harry or Me?

Chapter Three – Green versus Yellow

"One thing for sure, I don't like him." Harry said after entering the gates of Hogwarts. He was sulking all the way because of the certain yellow-eyed guy who insisted on walking HIS girlfriend back to school. It was really annoying because, he and she can't do anything about it. They're supposed to be the good guys, so they have to act nice.

"You sure do." Hermione said while slipping her hands in his. Harry, though still annoyed, held the hand tightly. He smiled and continued walking but then his face turned into a scowl again. He remembered what Istvan said. _I do not care if you're dating. I'm here because I want Hermione to know that I love her and I am willing to do anything so that she will love me back. She might choose me over you, Harry._

"Thinking about what he said?" Hermione asked. She too was quite worried by what Istvan had told Harry. He sounds so determine in getting her.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be? You told him that we're a couple but HIM! For Merlin's sake just shrugged it off and said he didn't care. And to top it all, he's testing me! I think he wants me to fight him."

"Harry! Don't ever do that, you already had this big battle against Voldemort that picking another fight isn't logical and being rational."

Harry made a sound which to Hermione's ears sounded like an _humph_. Hermione looked at him in the same way Professor McGonagall looks at them if they're in trouble. Harry, seeing the change in his girlfriend's face, grinned and said sorry.

"Okay, I won't pick fight but if –"

"No buts Harry. You won't pick any fight in any given situation. Do we have an agreement, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"Good." And with this Hermione dragged her boyfriend inside the castle.

Harry hesitated about giving up the "Istvan thing" but decided that it would do them no good if he'll start a new battle, so he decided to drop the matter and focus on his N.E.W.T.s. Hermione has been nagging about it for a week now and his ears and Ron's are getting irritated with the constant nag.

But Istvan is not going to let Harry walk out of their battle. A note was sent to Harry the following morning. A crow delivered the letter and luckily, Hermione is late for breakfast that she didn't catch the delivering of the letters. Ron immediately asked Harry about the note but the young wizard refused to answer his best friend's question.

"Why on bloody hell, you won't tell me?"

"It's because you're being so nosy this past few days. I think that I should have my own privacy." Harry answered bluntly. Ron gaped at this and tried to answer but Ginny intercepted.

"Harry, if you won't tell us what that note says we'll have to tell Hermione about it. I guess she'll do everything to know what's on the letter."

"Ron grinned at Ginny and nodded in agreement. Harry sighed and began answering his friends but immediately stopped since Hermione is coming. She had this worried look on her face. Obviously, she's still worried about Crookshanks stowing away. She sat beside Harry and smiled half-heartedly. Harry kissed her good morning and placed a buttered toast on her plate.

"Ahm, Harry?" Ginny said.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny. "Yes?" Harry answered.

"Don't you think it's quite dangerous for you, especially to Hermione, if you're together." Ginny stated.

Both Ron and Harry gave her a dumb look. "Why?" asked Ron.

"Well, Draco told me this last night. What will you do Harry, if You-Know-Who will know about your very special relationship with Hermione. Don't you think that you're endangering her every time you do these sweet things in public?"

Harry lowered his head. _Right, for once Malfoy is right. He could be endangering his girlfriend's life._ He looked at Hermione who smiled back at him and gave him a sound kiss.

"Don't worry. I know you won't let Voldemort harm me and besides, you're a great wizard, Harry."

Harry smiled. And so did Ron and Ginny. They continue eating but Ginny remembered something. "Hermione, do you know where Crookshanks is?"

Hermione's face became sullen again. For almost a month and still no ginger cat is gazing in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry saw this and felt a little guilty. He was happy that the stupid cat, according to Ron, is gone. But the look on her beautiful face made him guilty. Then he remembered the letter sent by Crookshanks or rather Istvan. _How dare he challenge him!_

"Maybe you should ask Proffesor McGonagall." Ginny suggested. "You know, she can turn into a cat. Maybe she knows news about Crookshanks whereabouts."

Ron looked at his sister with the "what the bloody hell are you thinking" look. Ginny gave her brother a glare.

"I know Ron." Ginny said hotly. "Cats don't have _Daily Prophet_ or _Quibbler_ but hey, she can talk to cats since she can turn into one. Sure cats talk to each other."

Still, Ron doesn't look convinced but to his surprise Hermione got up and went straight to McGonagall's office. Harry was also surprised but he didn't bother to look as stupid as Ron. Ginny smiled and now face Harry with the same seriousness she had before Hermione came.

"So what does he say?" she asked.

Harry's face turned gloomy. He got the letter from his pocket and shoved it to Ginny. She quickly grabbed it before her brother could so and read it quietly.

"Read it aloud enough for me to hear." Whined Ron. Ginny threw him her dagger glance but complied with Ron's whim.

"Okay, listen Ron, very carefully." Ginny move a little closer to Ron so that nobody aside from Rom could hear it. "It says; protect your claimed place Potter. Let this be a warning. Be very careful because one of these days you may not see it coming but I will definitely take my rightful place in Hermione's heart. And this time, I may not be very giving."

Ron looked angry. Harry looked very frustrated. Ginny smirked and fell in a deep silence. The three of them did not see the two persons from the Slytherin table coming. Ginny only noticed Draco when he kissed her good morning and Ron only noticed his 'cupcake' when Pansy poked him at the ribs. The two asked what the problem is and Ginny willingly gave them the story. Draco tried to hide his laughter while Pansy began advising Harry.

"You know, Harry. I think you should compete with that- what's the name again, cupcake?"

Ron beamed at her and told her Istvan's name.

"I think you should compete with Istvan. You know, court Hermione like he courts her. Girls definitely like being courted. It makes us feel special. Right, Ginny?" she asked her 'sister-in-law'.

Ginny thought about this for a moment and smiled. She definitely agrees about it. Then they began storming Harry with suggestions. Harry was so confused with all the rambling from the two women, luckily, the bell rang and they have to run to get to their classes. Harry's spared from the 'how-to-court-a-girl' session.

* * *

"Harry!" called Pansy. She was with Ginny at the Great Hall for breakfast. Both Pansy and Ginny are wearing smiles on their faces and Ginny is holding a bouquet of red roses. Harry scrunched his face and went to the girls. He knew what they're thinking. _Helping him._

"Harry, we thought that it would be nice if for the first time, you give Hermione flowers." Ginny started. Pansy nodded her head yes.

"But-" Harry answered but Ginny already shoved the flowers on his hands. Ginny smiled and Pansy motioned the door. Harry turned his head to the door and saw Hermione. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Pansy and Ginny, feeling that they're not needed for the moment, quietly slipped out of the scene.

"Good morning." Greeted Hermione. Harry, smiled good morning and sat beside Hermione.

"Er- I think this is for you." He said and put the flowers beside her plate. She smiled and picked it up.

"From Istvan?"

Harry grimaced. "Hell, no!"

"Then this is from?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Actually, that is from me." Harry answered in a matter of fact tone. _Technically, because that is want those two wanted._

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought of giving you flowers and then, they came."

"Why roses?" she asked.

"Why? You don't like them?"

"Obviously." It was Ron who answered. Hermione shot him a dagger look and Harry into silence.

Hermione looked worried seeing Harry's face but she knew that Ron is right. She doesn't like roses, especially red roses. Ron muttered sorry and quickly exited in the scene. Hermione got an apricot and gave it to Harry. Harry took it silently.

"Harry…"

Harry shook his head. "No, 'Mione. It's my fault. I'm claiming to be your boyfriend but here I am; not knowing anything about what you like."

Hermione smiled bitterly and touched his hands.

"Of course not, you're here. You're the thing that I love the most. It doesn't matter if you know what the things that I like are. It is _you_ that matters most."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. _True, it is him who really matters. It is their love that matters and not stupid flowers._

They were enjoying their breakfast when the owls came. This particular day, the owl from Istvan is carrying a basket of flowers. It landed smoothly on the table and quickly left after putting down the basket.

"Oh! It's magnolias and forget-me-nots!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked at her and as quickly as the owl had left, his merry mood quickly went away too. It is obvious by the shine in Hermione's eyes that magnolias and forget-me-nots are the favorite flowers of Hermione.

Hermione picked up the note with the flowers and read it. _To my love, this is to show my purest intention and this will also say that I will never forget you. So please say you'll 'forget me not'. Always, Istvan._

* * *

_So, okay. Istavn beat me on the flowers. Now I know that Hermione likes, to be exact, loves magnolias and forget-me-nots. How dense could I be! She loves blue! I know that and I practically gave her RED roses. It was dumb of me. even though I did not picked those flowers, I could at least have charmed them to be BLUE!_

Harry was still furious about the morning. Well, Hermione was kind enough not to show her real gladness about the magnolias and forget-me-nots. But Harry knew that she'll keep those flowers and not the roses. Then Pansy and Ginny came giving him another advice. No, the girls were actually bullying him into doing another thing. Another stupid thing. They want him to write a love poem or a love letter.

At first he was reluctant, but after all the nagging and coaxing, he agreed. Now, he is sitting in the library, regretting that he agreed into it and wishing that he was with Ron, playing chess or Quidditch. He have only written a verse (if you can call that a verse), and his neck is already aching. He scanned the paper and sigh. _I really suck at this. Hope Hermione's so she can help me with this rhyming thing._ The idea struck him. _Now, that is another stupid idea Potter! You're going to ask her help when the poem's for her. It is utter stupidity._

He was still busing ramming his head for words that will rhyme when Hermione sat across him.

"What's that?" she asked. "You got homework?"

Harry tried to hide the paper but Hermione got it even before he could shove it into his bag. Hermione read it and said.

"Harry this is not homework. This is a poem."

"'Mione, could I have it back?"

Hermione smiled playfully. She knew that it was for her. Ginny already gave her the idea that Harry is up to something.

"Wait. I want to read it first."

"It's not done yet!"

"I know but I want to read it now." And with this, Hermione read the verse again.

_Honey orbs thy I see_

_In your eyes full of glee;_

_With soft petals lips_

_So sweet, I want to kiss_

"HERMIONE, PLEASE?" Harry interrupted. It was so embarrassing. Hermione laughed and gave Harry the paper, who took and crumpled it.

"Why did you that?" she asked Harry. Harry grimaced and answered with a flushed face.

"It's because it is stupid. Not like the poems you always got from other men."

"And who could they be?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Krum, then Davies, and now, Wrotham."

"But Harry, their poems or letters doesn't mean anything to me. I like the poem they gave me because it is intellectual. I'm just appreciating their intellect in writing poems."

Harry huffed. "Yeah, I made a complete fool out of myself. Harry Potter writing a love poem, Snape will have a good laugh if he'll know what I did."

Hermione again laughed and gathered Harry's belongings in his back she got up and pulled Harry to his feet. She slung the bag on his shoulders and led him out of the library. When they were out in the corridor, she stopped and faced the sullen Harry.

"Harry, what do you think Professor Snape's reaction if he'll know about this?"

"I already answered that. He'll laughed and make fun out of my stupidity." Harry answered in a very gloomy voice.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not that. This." And she kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry was taken aback at first. He never thought of snogging with Hermione in the corridor but the intensity of Hermione's kiss is maddening. He was completely lost for words. He just kissed her back with the same intensity. Harry could feel that Hermione smiled and she, more daring, opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Again, Harry was taken aback but Hermione encouraged him to do it and feeling the same courage he had when he plays Quidditch, delve his tongue in her mouth.

Feeling new warmth in pit of her stomach, Hermione knew that in time, she'll lost control over herself and Harry. She kissed Harry back and untangled herself from Harry. Harry was shaken for a moment and his eyes were burning with passion. She smiled at this and made a mental note that she, once in her life, made Harry burn with passion.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry, confused, asked her why.

"For the poem, I hope that one day, you'd be able to finish it." And with this she walk away, leaving Harry in awe.

Harry, after hearing Hermione, knew that for once in his life, he loves poetry and will try to finish one, especially if Hermione kisses him that way. He smiled at this thought and taking the same direction Hermione took, walked down the corridor slowly humming a tune happily.

A/N: sorry guys for waiting. I was just so busy with school activities and exams. Hope you'll forgive me. Please read and review. For **_Tween Idol_**, hope you'll also like this. Please, also read my other stories. Thanks guys. Bye.


End file.
